


七海游侠

by Dengken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, 作者个人意淫严重, 单箭头倾向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dengken/pseuds/Dengken
Summary: 一个临终告解，不见棺材不落泪而布蕾妮呢，她始终有被求婚恐惧症





	七海游侠

**Author's Note:**

> 对原著一点小改动，石心夫人给了布蕾妮一晚上的时间在詹姆兰尼斯特和三条绞索间做出选择

柠檬和安盖把他们押到一个山洞里，一路上，海尔不再咒骂，而是不停地提议：我说，我代剑妞杀了弑君者行不行？谁去不是一样，只要我把兰尼斯特的头带来，放了我们三个？  
石心夫人手按住脖子，发出嘶哑的声音，安盖翻译：“她说，要么塔斯之女去，要么都死，这是——”亨特打断他：“行啦行啦，知道了，成天听她这样说话还不如把我吊死。”  
柠檬又给了他一拳，安盖则乐呵呵地：“绳子套在脖子上就不那么想啦老兄”  
她和波德瑞克被绑在一起，海尔爵士则被独自扔在角落，柠檬在一边专注地擦拭头盔。火堆在他们身边熊熊燃烧。  
夜深了，可是因为火堆，洞里依然很暖和，守卫抱着他的头盔发出酣睡的鼻息，波德瑞克也靠着布蕾妮睡着了。  
亨特突然轻声叫她：“我说，剑妞，你想好了吗？”  
布蕾妮沉重地摇摇头，“我不能杀死詹姆爵士，我希望夫人能继续让我找她的女儿，我已经立下誓言”  
“见鬼，我早就知道你是这样的，你宁愿我们都去送死”  
布蕾妮仍然坚持着：我会向夫人说明，我从未背弃誓言，我会一直找下去，他们会放我们走的，他们本性并不残忍。”  
“是啊，”海尔看看熟睡的柠檬，火光映照下，狗头盔在洞壁上投下巨大而奇形怪状的阴影。“他们只是学着残忍，学的还很快。塔利大人在女泉城吊死了太多他们的人。还有老狮子做的那些烂事，剑妞，不是我说，你和波德瑞克，你们离兰尼斯特太近了。”  
布蕾妮没有再说话。  
海尔爵士沉默了一会，又开口了：“有件事我得跟你说，那天在酒馆说的话，我是真心的。暮临厅当然是真的，但是我也是真的想娶你。”  
布蕾妮皱起眉头，“我也说过了，我不会”  
亨特仿佛没有听到她，依然自顾自地说下去，“剑妞，蓝礼那里的事，我真的抱歉，我没想到后来会变成那样。明天就要上绞架了，我得跟你说，我喜欢你，妈的，我是说真的，你还没来的时候，你和红罗兰的事大家都知道了，他把这作为笑话到处嚷嚷。我也跟他们一起笑，那时候我只是好奇，我想着，我还没见过这样的贵族小姐哩，她们不都是当面礼貌地要命，转过头就拿手帕掩着嘴嘲笑你吗。大家都在传你有多丑，可是我看到你在训练场上，我想和你一起训练，你穿着盔甲，拿着盾牌和剑，你像个真正的骑士”他看向火光，烧得正旺的火焰把他看起来诚实而普通的脸映得通红“可是我不能，我不能让安布罗斯，本恩，埃林他们知道，还要红罗兰，他们如果知道我看上了美人布蕾妮，他们一定会笑我的，七层地狱啊，我只是偷偷地看你一个人和空气对打。”  
谎言，布蕾妮想，不要被他诚实的脸骗了，他们的赌局还真没有结束，他还在骗你。  
“后来有一天晚上，我们都喝醉了，是我提到你的，这也不难，大家经常说到你，本恩还是安布罗斯，他们说，他们说，我真他妈是个胆小鬼，我应该给他们一人一拳，告诉他们滚去见异鬼吧，但是我没走，我说，算我一个。这样我就可以理直气壮地靠近你了，那本书，你还记得吗剑妞，我送你的那本七国游侠，我最喜欢的童年读物，希望你没把它烧了吧，还能跟你一起上训练场，虽然还是打不过你，你比我们都强。剑妞，我是说真的，我们中很多人，接受不了被女人打败，哪怕是像你这样的也不行，所以没几个去找你。那几天，真开心啊，我以为很快我们就可以上战场，等打起仗了，谁还记得这个愚蠢的玩笑？如果我立功了，谁知道呢，也许我就可以向你求婚了，那时候我们都以为打仗杀敌特别容易不是。”  
夏天的骑士，布蕾妮想到凯特琳夫人的话，我们是夏天的骑士，她喃喃说出口。  
“什么？夏天，是啊，多美的长夏。你把因契费那个混蛋推到火堆上去的时候，正是个美好的夏夜啊，我没想到后来他们都来了，越来越多，我看到你有多害怕，你一定发现不对劲了，我知道必须得结束了。所以我拉着埃林在那条路上，我知道狄肯要去他父亲营帐一定会经过，我说的很大声，狄肯这好孩子，我知道他一定会跟爸爸说，好样的狄肯。塔利大人，他后来处罚了我们，但他依然怪到你的身上，你得有多生气啊布蕾妮，我不敢见你，不敢看你的蓝眼睛，直到后来蓝礼死了”他停顿了一下  
“不是我杀了他——”布蕾妮无法忍受提到蓝礼之死时的沉默。  
“当然不是”他摇摇头“不管百花骑士怎么说，我从来不相信是你杀了他，真的，剑妞。你怎么会杀了他呢，看看他为你披上彩虹披风时候你的样子就知道了。我真羡慕你看着他的样子，我知道你永远不会那样看着我，哪怕后来你消失了，你当然要走，提利尔恨不得把你撕碎了。后来又过了多久，我一直没能忘记你，你拿着剑跟我对峙的样子，你看着那些骑士故事时的样子，你当上彩虹护卫那天时的样子。在女泉城的时候，我听进城的人说有这么一个女人，个头，打扮都像个男人。我主动向蓝道大人要求去城门，后来你真的来了，我又见到你了。七神在上，我不能再让你一个人去冒险”  
波德瑞克早已从睡梦中醒来，他不满地扭动了身体，小声抗议道：“不是，我是说，小姐爵士，她还有我”  
“是啊，一个小男孩，小恶魔的侍从，喂马比拿剑更内行，扔石头倒是很准。机灵狄克要把你们带到哪去我不知道，但是洗劫盐场镇那帮匪徒四处游荡，每天蓝道大人都要吊死匪徒，你知道他们对盐场镇做了什么，在寂静岛你也听修士说了，虽然你穿着盔甲，可是你还是个”他没有接着说下去。  
我还是个女人，布蕾妮苦涩地想到了塔利和他厌恶的眼神，“可是我早就见识过那帮残酷嗜血的魔鬼了，”布蕾妮说，“他们让我拿着钝剑和熊搏斗，如果不是詹姆爵士，我早就，”提起詹姆让布蕾妮的心漏跳了一拍，如果是詹姆呢，如果是他提出婚约，布蕾妮觉得脸顿时热到发烫，一定是离火太近了。“可我还是杀了他们”她嗫嚅到。  
“我早说过不是，你比我们都强，比我们都勇敢。可是塔利大人看不到，他假装看不到。剑妞，我说真的，你是我见过最像个骑士的人，如果你嫁给我，我不会像那些傻逼混蛋一样要你穿上裙子拿着针线，你想要怎样就怎样，哪怕你要去做狭海佣兵呢，那我也愿意和你一起去。我总是能看到咱们坐在暮临厅里烤火，在训练场上打个几回合，还会有一群孩子跑来跑去，你给他们穿上盔甲，教他们用剑，现在，”他终于看向布蕾妮，“塔斯之女布蕾妮，我，海尔亨特，再次向你求婚，如果你答应我，至少今天晚上我还可以做一个这样的梦。”  
山洞里安静地只能听见木枝燃烧的声音，布蕾妮从脸红到耳朵，一瞬间她又变回了那个十三岁的女孩，不合时宜地高大和笨拙，束缚在层层密尔蕾丝和精致绸缎里，独自一人坐在父亲的会客厅，等着和她订下婚约的骑士，紧张到咬破了舌头。又好像在蓝礼的军营中，骑士们轮流向她献殷勤，但她在笑脸中却感受不到半点真诚，为什么，为什么他们一直不肯放过我，她想像个小女孩一样尖叫，可心里的一个角落又想起海尔送她的那本骑士的故事书，在训练场上他被她打得节节败退无可奈何缴械投降的样子，他坚持带回女泉城的三个头颅，在客栈里与罗尔杰厮打中瞥到他战斗的身影，听到的钢铁交击，雷电轰鸣，可是如果他说的是真的呢，她想象暮临厅的炉火，想象训练场，想起父亲的脸，想起在家打开窗户时闻到海风的味道，想起塔斯岛周围蓝蓝的海水，蓝宝石，不，蓝宝石让她想到另一个人的脸，她不该在这时想起这些。  
“她不是睡着了吧”她听见柠檬的声音，他什么时候也醒了？  
“闭嘴”海尔爵士生硬地说  
“小姐爵士？”波德瑞克怯怯地喊。  
她深吸一口气“不，我不能，海尔爵士”，她看向骑士，对方的眼睛瞬间黯淡。“我还有使命在身，”她尽力补充道，“我有太多未完成的誓言，我不能再许下誓言，如果能够找到珊莎小姐和——”  
“明白啦”海尔爵士故作轻松地打断她，“但是提醒你一句，在绞架上你可找不到她们的哟。晚安吧，大家。”  
火堆一直烧到了天亮。

第二天，他们被带到石心夫人面前。  
“剑还是绳子”  
布蕾妮抬头：“我不能做出这样的选择”  
“绞刑”石心夫人嘶哑地说。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来为了詹美重温了冰雨风暴和群鸦盛宴，结果越看越放不下老实人海尔亨特，写着写着发现又还是詹美心不死，无能作者。  
> 感谢阅读


End file.
